Zootopia: Why did you leave us?
Zootopia: Why did you leave us? (canceled due to not being creepy enough and incomplete) By Leo Gaeemz Part 1 - Beginning *disclaimer: Judy and I decided to work a little at the Pizza Casino center, no it's not JUST a gambling casino for adults, but also with areas where kids can enjoy their time with animatronics, pizza, games and such stuff... "Nick, can we look go to Ruldoph's Pizza Casino? Please!!!!!!", Judy said happily "alright....we'll go there", i replied I went to my room just to make sure if i didn't forget anything, so i should grab my flashlight, as I do so a radio changed the music and a reporter claimed that there's an incident around the city, and then it cuts...static noise. "What?....What incident?". At that point, I was worried a little because I have no idea what incident is going to take place. So then, I grabbed my umbrella hopped into the car, stared the engine and left home to our "little" shift. It was rainy and dusk but we made to the casino, Judy hopped out of the car to reach the entrance and yelled... "Hello everybody!" in an energetic voice which caught a lot of people's attention, "Calm down Carrots, ah-heh?" I felt nervous for a moment but i just stepped in anyway. After about a few minutes, I enjoyed some pizza and some soda, the drink tasted funny but mostly good though. Anyways the animatronic performance was about to start and the kids were cheering joyfully, including Carrots...I know...ironic. Music started playing fun melodies but spotlights flickered rapidly for a second. It felt as if things are going to get a bit...weird. But oddly enough, when the stage curtains revealed a deer looking robot, it seemed ragged, as if someone had torn it apart with a rake forcefully and mildly burned it, even the kids didn't seem to notice it...at all, except one who tried to tell the other kids that it actually looked terrifying. I decided to walk around from that weird looking robot, passing by the hallway, I remembered that i left my keys somewhere, so i casually rushed to the office and searched for my keys, I checked around the office, through the cabinets, the drawers and on the desk. I couldn't find them anywhere, i felt tired and bored, so I went off to email my old friend on a computer to piss her off, I still remember her email address though... "hello?", i emailed. after a few moments i got a notification "ugh...hi.... you again, Nick...huh?", she replied through email I responded..."hi i just wanna leave a message for you so...yeah...you know...to leave a hello" "well actually..since you talked to me now...i actually wanted to talk to you about something...", that was pretty unexpected, she seemed a lot nicer now, so I replied, Nick: "yeah?" A Friend: "would you...i can't believe i'm actually saying this...would you wanna hang out sometime because i feel a little lonely since we broke up our friendship." Nick: "Um okay? A Friend: "Where do i meet?" I took a moment to give her another address, i went to a map website and tried to copy and paste a different address, i know i'm being a dick right now but i had to. Until then, i copied and paste it to my email, since I wasn't paying attention, i pasted a wrong address, I though i copied something else and hesitated enough to press the enter button, stupid glitch.... A Friend: "oh THANK YOU IM SO HAPPY SEE YA :D" Nick: "NONONO-" A Friend: "Hey one more thing" Nick: "Y-Yes?" A Friend: "I want you to pay attention to what i say, if I EVER SEE ONE SINGLE GIRL TOUCHING YOU, I swear to god....I..I...nvm Just DONT OR ELSE...Bye bye xoxoxoxo" Nick: "Shit" I was panicking right now...If she sees Carrots next to me, Carrots and my friend will both break up with me...FOREVER! She was a good friend of mines...but Carrots was a good friend too...I better find out what to do if she came to the casino. So I walked out of the room to get another drink, Carrots came up to me: Judy: "Hey nick whats up?" Nick: "Eerrrmmm......nothing." Judy: "What? what's wrong? you seemed nervous, lets eat something, okay?" Nick: "okay...." We went down at the hallway...everything seemed okay since, there was poster of Gazelle with stars and a pink banner saying "Rock on!", and all the other kids' drawings. At that very moment I saw a drawing that looked liked it has been drawn by a 6 year old, except....who was boy in the picture? I Have never seen a kind of child in this drawing. The paper seemed burnt, what creeps me out was a beast on the right corner, covered in blood. So I started to breathe heavy, I want to go home. Judy: "Um....Nick? what's with you?" Nick: "AAAAHH......Nothing??!" Judy: "Okay something is up with you, lets get some pizza, come with me, okay?" Judy said casually with a adorable smile. Nick: "Okay..." Once we head to the dining room next to an arcade, We ordered some Soda and pepperoni cheese pizza but half side with fish and mushrooms and the other with carrots and olives. Nick: "So delicious" Judy giggled softly, "I glad i made you feel better" "anyway what is going on back there" Nick: "just...*sigh*....a temporary heart attack." Judy: "oh....did you enjoy the pizza?" Nick: "Yeah." Afer i finished my pizza i told her i will go to the bathroom, I DO needed to go to the bathroom though, so I rushed to the restrooms that was 35 feet from the entrance of the casino, After a while when i'm finished i saw someone familiar, someone who i met through an EMAIL!? I was panicking, she came up to me and said: a Friend: "Hi Nick! glad to see you, do you remember me? 'Kally' ?" Nick: "OH! hi?" a friend who turned out to be 'Kally': "Hey...um...won't mind if we both hang out a little at bar" Kally said with both hands holding together on her back and her feet twisting as if she looked adorably shy. She was a grey wolf with a red dress and heels, she looked beautiful, she had long, black, glossy, curly, silky hair. I had a little crush on her but on the inside i feel worried as if i don't want to expose this to Carrots. But me feeling so into her that maybe i had time to make Carrots think i'm still in the bathroom, so I said yes and we both went to the bar. Once were a the bar, we chit-chat for 3 minutes: Kally: "Say, do you want listen this song?" Nick: "Sure what is it?" Kally: "Gazelle's new album!" Nick: "Yeah....nice...". Kally: "Whats wrong?" Nick: "Oh nothing" Kally said something similar what Carrots had said. We listened to music while drinking apple cider, until Kally said: Kally: "its been nice meeting with you", she giggled softly, seconds later I told Kally that I will leave and gave her a goodbye, but before I do so, Kally: "Hey before you go....". Nick: "what?". She then kissed me on a cheek, i was heating up a little, i'm probably in love but at the same time, panicking. Kally: *giggled* "it's been really nice, bye now" Nick: "alright!" I went back Carrots to check up on her Judy: *yawn* "What took you so long?" Nick: "I was really thirsty afterwards so i got a drink" I tired to make an excuse to let her know i'm doing something else besides going to the bathroom Judy: "oh....so Nick-" I saw Kally several feet away so i kissed her and ran as fast as I can to pretend I went to go to the bathroom again, once i rushed through the door, Judy: "Nick!?" Kally: "Nick!?" When I heard them both say it.....I was shocked! I stood there silently stiff, they both looked at each other looking a bit shocked as well. Kally: "umm......." Judy: "Do i know you?" Kally: "DO I know you? He was my mate" Judy seemed confused, as they both looked at me, I panicked insanely that i removed my collar and ran away. Judy: "NICK!!?" Kally: "No no Nick, its not-" I ignored and continue to run out of the entrance, when I reached to the side walk, I slowed down and walked feeling depressed, I hold both of my hands together behind my back and walked down the streets. I kick cans on the ground, once I head far away, I sat next to the bench with one single sidewalk light, it was getting really rainy so I unfold my umbrella and cried excessively. Nick: *sniff* "What now?????" I continue to sob for 4 minutes straight. There is nothing but darkness, pathway light and a bench, until I heard someone, he had a long robe with a big cloak, all covered in black. Person: Hello? Nick: "Who's there?" Person: "Me, you seemed to have a problem there, I will warn you about what will happen later." Nick: "What?" That person left without explaining and left without any sound, he whipped his cloak from the light. The next moment, I heard a voice echoing from distance, Child: "Would you please play with me?" I opened and rubbed my eyes to see that there's still rain and a dark grey sky except, I can still see the city buildings but it appeared to be a blackout. I feel frightened, Child: "Would you please come play with me?" I would dare not to disobey, Nick: "Hello? Of course" After a moment, I couldn't hear anything nor did i see a child, I decide I should walk around with my lamp and my umbrella since its still raining, I walked around my neighbor hood but one house is the only one with lights on, it looked a lot different than before but I stepped in anyway. It seemed like 90's style furniture, portraits and vases. It seemed so familiar, like as if this was when i was a lot younger, I hear a woman coming towards me so I stood there, the weirdest thing is that she can walk literally through me and act like she didn't see me, like as if i'm a ghost. When i take a closer look at her, she seemed like my mom behind my younger self in front of a mirror...Oh god....is this real? This must be when I join the prey boy scouts club, I went near them, they both didn't seem to notice even if i see my own reflection on the mirror. Mother: *giggled* "are you ready?" Young Nick: "Yeah mom!" Nick: "no...no...this isn't real" My young self ran out the door cheerfully, I tried to follow him until my past mother started to talk to me, Mother: "So this is what it's like before huh?" Nick: "Wha-? are you talking to me?" Mother: "Yes..." Nick: "why am I here?" Mother: "You tell me, follow him" Nick: "Bu- Okay...." So I did, I followed him down the streets, everything started to seem calm, until I remembered what will happen next, My young self and I went into the entrance and downs stairs at the Scout Club, I saw what is happening: The Junior Scout: "Okay Nick?" "ready for our initiation?" Young Nick: "Yeah i'm pretty much born ready." When they are preforming an "initiation", lights went out, they turn on the flashlight and told my young self to speak the words: "I, Nicholas Wilde, promised to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy." Until then that freaking, short, fat bastard said "Even though your a FOX!..." My younger self was confused and was punched to the ground, but the most disturbing and shocking thing I saw that I didn't remember as a kid was that they are going to preform a Satanic ritual with my young self's body, they put a muzzle on the snout and forced to sacrifice young Nick, He ran out the door, to sit down and cry, I ran towards him and told him: "Hey It's okay, they're just being idiots..." Young Nick: "This is what will happen to your kids" Nick: "Wha-? what are you talking about?" Young Nick: "I hope it won't" Nick: "um....Come with me-" Young Nick: "NO! now go my older self" Nick: "No i would not leave you behind-" Young Nick: "Nick! you should understand, this is what happened to us before, its all from the past, let it go, now leave me alone" Nick: "Fine" And so i left, what the hell just happened, it may seem somehow ridiculous, a club preforming a ritual? This is stupidly bizarre. I came across a large abandoned house, It seemed downhill. A voice told me to go inside, strangely i had an urge to go to the backyard there so i did, I saw my self, not a younger self,this time my same other self, like at twin, was just standing there, playing with a little child? Little child: "Daddy, come play with me" Older Nick: "Alright i will" They both played together, wait...I'm a father, if so with who? I saw them play together and ran towards into the house, i followed them, once inside everything seemed casual and nice, Father Nick: "Honey we're back" Honey? Who is my "Honey?", A woman came downstairs, it was revealed that is was...What the hell.... CARROTS????!! NO........this can't be happening Mother Judy: "Oh hey Honey, hey sweety did you enjoy the day? Wait, I took a moment to think about that little girl, it sounded familiar, when she said come play with me, it sounded exactly like i heard when I was crying at the bench, I feel like I should find out more about this situation, my father self and my family are going out to eat at a restaurant, he called someone and a boy who appeared to by my "son" came down stairs but looking happy as well. They all went out and left, I went with them too, i hopped into the car but they didn't seem to notice me though, so far. When we made it to the restaurant, I saw a crime scene with police around it, I don't know what it is but i continued inside the restraunt with my future family. When we made it to the menu, they ordered cheeseburgers, pizza, soda and other specials, I was hungry too so I decide to ask my father self to order food for me too. Nick: "i'm hungry" Father Nick: "Oh, of course you will have something to eat, give me a minute to order something" I sat down on a table waiting, unexpectedly, Carrot's mother self came to sit down with me, Mother Judy: "Hey Nick, What's up? Nick: "SO your my wife?" Mother Judy: "Yes, and after you eat we have a surprise for you" Nick: "What supri-" Father Nick: "Here's your hamburger, oh cheeseburgers and fries for the kids and soup with carrots, potatoes and other vegetables just for you sweety!" Mother Judy: "Oh thank you honey" and kissed on a cheek and ate, as we eat I asked questions what its like to have a happy family. My hamburger had meat obviously, cheese, fish, bacon, lettuce, sauce and shredded red cheese. Once i finished eating, hey told me, Mother Judy: "Nick, you must be finished, eat this" Nick: "Wait...what? why?" Father Nick: "Just eat it" What they told me to eat was purple waffle with cherry and whip cream, looked appetizing but as I ate it, it tasted a bit funny but mostly good, similar to what i drank before when I first came into the casino. Once I finished, Father Nick and Mother Judy: "Now close your eyes we wish you good luck" Nick: "What? wish me luck?" I closed my eyes and i was exposed to darkness, everything was pitch black, I stepped on something squishy, it smelled unpleasant, so when i turn on my light, I saw something very disturbing: Children were dead, including the ones who were my future children. "No...NO!" I screamed I hear footsteps coming, i stood there cowardly, It was my father self again, He said these words: "This is for the better, please forgive me" He banged his head to the wall and cried, then grabbed a gun on the desk, stood there quietly sobbing and pointing at his head, Father Nick: "Good bye" Nick: "WAIT!" It was too late, he pulled the trigger. I was so shocked, is this what it all will happen to me? I lay down and cried, a voice came telling me something, "Don't worry fox...I took care of it" I see a smile reflected on the pitch dark hallway, I was hesitating, I don't know what to do, I saw writing on the walls that appeared to say things like kill a child to give it's life that will last for eternity, i'm confused, what? What is this? Another writing that mentions why he killed his children: "I killed my kids because Carrots broke up with me with hatred and hated the kids as well so i did what i must". I rubbed and opened my eyes, things took a big twist. "Hey Nick!" Nick: "Wha?" Am i still dreaming? Everything seemed bright, I thought I was still in a dark room. Kally was next to me sitting on a couch, Nick: "Whats going on?" Kally: "Honey, whats up with you, we are about see our favorite movie!" Honey? Wait is this-? Okay? What is going on right now? Does this mean I'm the father and she's my wife?Everything seemed odd at this point, I don't feel comfortable. The show is up while we had popcorn, I ate some but Kally came up to me, Kally turns out to be a mother: "Anyway, are the kids sleeping?" Nick: "What kids?" Mother Kally: "oh don't act stupid... go up and check see if they're sleeping", She said casually Nick: "oh-ok?" I went up upstairs and saw them playing video games, 2 boys and 1 girl. I managed to tell them to go to sleep, but they seem to stood there stiff, I walked towards them to tell one more time to sleep, Child 1: "You..." Nick: "Me? what about me?" Child 3: "I'm tired" Child 2: "Kevin Go to sleep!" Child 1: "fine" And they all went to sleep, Kally then came upstairs and yelled at us to wake up Nick: "KALLY, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED THEM TO SLEEP!" Mother Kally: "NO i'm serious come outside, it's a surprise for all of you!" She seemed excited, she told us to go outside at the backyard, we all stood there silently, Mother Kally: "be ready to be surprised" I here a "shing" sound from her pocket, she then suddenly stabbed the kids to death, I ran outside the yard screaming, Nick: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mother Kally: "IT IS YOUR FAULT, YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH JUDY!" Nick: "WHAT I NEVER DID?!" Mother Kally: "GET OUT OF HERE" Part 2 - The Night I ran as fast as i can from that psychopath. What is all of this? Why am I here in this terrifying dream? So i decided to rush back to the Casino. Once I did, There was no body, just dark as if there was a black out, the only place where there was light is the office, I walked over there to take pills to get my mind off all of this, The computer seemed odd, it shows a webcam of me but no webcam of someone else behind it, I hear large foot steps coming through halls. When I decided to take a look down the hallway, there as a deer robot standing there lifelessly, glowing eyes, and burnt. I crawled through the vent under the desk and closed it to hide, that robot walked into the office searching for something, it opens drawers, cabinets, and hit things. When it stopped after if found something, it left the room, now it is safe to get out. Nick: "Wait...Carrots told me that there are keys in some secret room, she said that the keys were gold and silver. I went to look *this page is temporarily under construction for today*